PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This is a new institutional NRSA application for postdoctoral training (2 slots/year) of MDs and PhDs at the Medical College of Wisconsin's (MCW) Cardiovascular Center (CVC) in Milwaukee, WI. Building on excellence in cardiovascular research, this valuable training opportunity will leverage new CVC leadership, the renewal of the Clinical and Translational Science Institute of Southeast Wisconsin's Clinical and Translational Science Award, strong institutional support, and recent philanthropic support by the A.O. Smith Fellowship Scholars Program to fund additional trainee recruitment and an adequately-resourced training environment. The Directors, Drs. Benjamin and Gutterman, are established physician-scientists and experienced administrative leaders who, along with an additional 32 basic scientists and translational investigators, will serve as mentors. Our training program is supported by our unique strengths: 1) specific areas of scientific excellence (?Signature Programs?) in the areas of atherosclerosis and thrombosis, vascular biology, precision cardiovascular medicine, and hypertension, 2) a highly-integrated collaborative research environment, and 3) access to an extensive research infrastructure. A rigorous nationwide selection process using innovative tools (e.g., Knack.it, Meyer-Briggs, and career path assessments) will aid in our trainee selection and optimize matching of trainees to mentors. This 3-year training commitment emphasizes critical components designed to launch/sustain research careers: 1) individualized development plans (IDPs), 2) personalized multidisciplinary mentoring teams, 3) training in core competencies, and 4) industry/biotechnology or scientific liaison career options for trainees not pursuing a traditional career in academia. The IDP will include foundational elements of progressive responsibility, coordination across multiple levels of translation, interactions with cardiovascular and non-cardiovascular scientists, peer-to-peer learning opportunities, specific coursework, seminars, and conferences. Trainees will meet with primary mentors weekly to confirm IDP milestones are met, including at least one grant submitted in Year 3 and training in core competencies of ethical conduct of research, grant and manuscript writing, study design and management, reproducibility of data, and communication (mentoring, teamwork, networking, and oral presentation skills). Collectively, we anticipate that more than 50% of our trainees will transition, upon completion, into competitive faculty positions with peer-reviewed funding to support independent academic positions. Along with the Directors and an Associate Director, an Executive Committee, composed of 6 multi- departmental MCW faculty with extensive experience with career development, leadership, and directing training grants, will provide program oversight and monitor trainee progress every 6 months. An External Advisory Committee will comprehensively review the training program annually. Overall, the ultimate goal of this training program is to train the next generation of cardiovascular scientists, including underrepresented minorities, by incorporating broad-based, personalized, supportive, and rigorous training opportunities.